<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall in love at first duel by DracoRen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483956">Fall in love at first duel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoRen/pseuds/DracoRen'>DracoRen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts Third Year, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoRen/pseuds/DracoRen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger is top of her subject at everything. Well almost everything. When Hermione finds out she's failed divination classes, her Professor gives her a suggestion to study with the top in her class. Only one problem- its Draco Malfoy, her number one enemy. Find out what happens when she ends up blackmailing Malfoy into helping her pass the class....</p><p>A mix of harry potter with inspiration from K-drama Fall in love at first kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all, I hope you enjoy my first fanfic. I have read so many and after watching lots of K dramas I just had to fuse the two!<br/>Let me know your thoughts and any suggestions you may have</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 1</p><p>"Professor, I don't understand, you've failed me" Says Hermione perplexed. Yes she has so many subjects to balance but she was always the top of her class. She was confused, how could this happen, she had read 'Unfogging the future' from page to page, she was so sure she was about to get at least 90% on her exam, to find out she had barely managed to get 35% AKA a Troll grade was obviously a mistake. </p><p>"My child, some people have the gift like Cassandra Vablatsky, you do not, have you thought about putting your talents to other uses?" Professor Trelawney was honestly infuriating. How could Hermione be able to be top of all her other classes but fail in something as silly as tarrot card reading. Even Ron managed to scrape a pass. She was dumbfounded. </p><p>"Professor, I read all the suggested reading, I'm not going to quit just because of this anomaly"</p><p>"Hmm... how about one of your peers helping you? He scored top of the class with 95% in ornithomancy (reading omens from the actions of birds) and tessomancy (reading tea leaves). Perhaps he could give you some tips?"</p><p>Hermione was used to helping others revise, and its usually quite fun. And she was not taking any risks, the next exam was in one months time and she needed to pass this "Okay, who is he Professor?" </p><p>"Mr Malfoy of course" Hermione just stared at her Professor, her mouth wide open. First of all how was Malfoy gifted at divination. Her previous dealings with her arch nemesis flashed before her eyes... Filthy little mud blood... it hurt a little every time she thought about those savage words. She hated everything about him: his voice, his sneer but mostly she hated how much she would always notice him in the corner of her eye. She did not want to spend any time other than sharing classes with him, even that was too much, he obviously felt the same way. She could imagine what he would say already: "Help you, I'd rather teach Crabbe" She hated her situation, she hated Professor Trelawney for setting such a stupid exam and she hated thinking of the though of failing. Which is worse she thought to herself failing a class or asking Malfoy for help. Definatley the latter.<br/>
She turned around to Harry and Ron, they hadn't stopped snickering to each other. "Don't worry 'Mione" Laughed Ron "I'll help you" Not a bad option considering she was desperate and any teacher would be better than having a Malfoy spending time one on one with her.<br/>
"Okay thanks, your a life saver. Shall we meet at the library at 5? We can do about 3-4 hours everyday and hopefully I'll be able to get an acceptable in next months exam"<br/>
Ron stared at her " 'Mione, divination is easy we can cover everything in an hour a day, you'll see" She wasn't so sure but what other plausible choice did she have.</p><p>.....</p><p>Later on in the evening, Hermione had set up her study space, it was a new situation where she was being taught by Ron, usually it was the other way round. But she was happy, that her friend was able to help her. Ron walked in 10 minutes later "Hey, you ready for some tea reading?"<br/>
"Teach me your ways Ron, what are the tricks of the trade?" she said smiling. She suddenly caught Malfoy in her periphery, studying with a pile of books around him. She turned her attention back to Ron, how was taking out 5 different cups. "What's this? Don't tell me your going to make me drink the tea?"<br/>
"Well, yeah, listen you get to have a drink and then make some comments about what you see at the bottom, your just over thinking about all this"<br/>
"But what about all the theory, shouldn't we go over the key terms first"<br/>
"Nahh, look.." He shoved the cup in Hermiones face, smiling at her expectantly. She drowned it .  "Okay, I see a bird, trapped in a cage?" asked Hermione, she felt so lost. Ron peered into her cup "That looks more like a Falcon flying in front of the sun" </p><p>She was confused " So your saying a deadly enemy will give me great happiness, have you lost the plot Ron? That doesn't make sense and how can you tell what type of bird it is? It could be a pigeon for all we know" </p><p>"A what?..Listen how about we drink the rest of these cups and then go catch up with Harry, quidditch practice should be over soon"<br/>
Ron was trying his best, she knew that. So then why was she already thinking of someone else to ask to help her. She looked over her shoulder... she was never going to pass by drinking cups of tea, she needed to swallow her pride and just ask him. Whats the worst he could say? No? Well, she already knew the worst he could say, but her fear of failing pushed her feet up from her chair and guide her to the back of the room. He was scribbling notes, he didn't even notice her as she stood awkwardly at his table. "Umm, Malfoy" She tried to say as confidently as possible to get his attention" He looked at her confused, his grey eyes boring into her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 2</p><p>He stared at her, a smirk slowly forming. "Do you know who your talking to?". Oh no she thought this is not going as she had hoped. "Malfoy, you scored top of the class in divination and I just need some tips so I can improve my grade" </p><p>"Why should I help you, I heard you and Trelawney, you got a troll" He snickered at her viciously. "What makes you think I would want to spend time helping a Gryffindor, let alone a mudblood?" He turned back to his books, continuing his neat little scribbles and ending their conversation. She felt sick in the pit of her stomach, she knows that word shouldn't get to her, but it does. She couldn't believe she had willingly gone to Malfoy to be verbally abused by him. This was her own fault. Why would a Slytherin help a Gryffindor? Why would Malfoy help anybody? Why would Malfoy ever help her? She felt mortified but would not let Malfoy get the better of her, she would be ending their conversation. Not him. She slid out her wand from her robe and whispered "Incendio". Suddenly, a bright blue flame was alight. On Malfoys' notes. His head flung up, he was angry. "What do you think your playing at? You'll pay for this Granger" <br/>"Don't ever call me that word you insensitive wart, I can't believe I ever thought you would help anyone" With that she turned her heels and headed straight out the library. Ron may not be the best teacher but at least she was comfortable around him. She knew she would have to watch out for Malfoy trying to avenge his notes, but the library was practically empty, she was glad no one saw her outburst, anyways she thought to herself, he deserved it. If he wanted to say no, he could have said a hundred different things without trying to make her feel small. Inferior. Dirty. </p><p>As she was walking towards the Gryffindor common room, she was thinking back on what Malfoy was concentrating on. It looked like a letter to his Father. She first met Lucious Malfoy last year. She didn't think it was possible to meet someone worse than Malfoy. But then there was Malfoy Senior. His eyes were cold like ice, exactly like Malfoys. She had seen the way Malfoy looked up to his Father even though he treated him sternly. She was grateful her parents weren't like that. </p><p>As she climbed through the Grey Lady's door, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Ginny were all sat next to the fire, talking at hundred miles an hour. She noticed Harry looked worried. Ginny turned to her, "Have you heard what Dumbledore has said about Sirius Black being spotted hear Hogwarts?"<br/>She had heard earlier that Sirius Black had escaped and was looking for her friend, but she hadn't realised he was already so near to them, but she knew Dumbledore would have a plan. He was always does. " No" she waited for Ginny to fill her in. Seamus overtook her and said "All muggleborns and half-muggles are going to be sent to live with wizarding families over the holidays for our protection". She was not expecting that, she understood Harry maybe going to the Weasleys for Christmas, Harry was like their adopted son, but Dumbledores' plan didn't make sense, why would every other wizard or witch who isn't a pureblood have to go and live with anyone but their family. Sirius wasn't going to hunt down all them. "I think you must be mistaken" She said "Sirius Black is after Harry, sorry Harry, but it makes sense for you to live under magical protection"<br/>Ron grunts "'Mione, there's no knowing what that psycho will do especially since we're all close to Harry, that may give him reason to come after you to get to Harry"<br/>Ron was sort of making sense, but still she didn't believe it. Seamus was waving around a piece of paper in front of everyones faces. "Look guys, McGonagall gave me a list with everyone who's going to be placed under a guardian for the holidays. Harry your with the Weasleys". Harry's grim face seemed to light up at the thought of spending Christmas with the Weasleys rather than going back home to the Dursleys. "Hermione" Seamus carried on "Your with Professor Lupin". "Oh." She said. He didn't seem so bad, he had helped Harry on the train. "Nice one 'Mione, Lupin can teach you all sort of defences" Ron beamed. True she thought, her duelling definitely needed some work, but she would definitely miss her parents. During Christmas, they would go around her village carolling and drinking caramel hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. Lupin didn't really seem the type to go around singing. </p><p>The next day word had spread around the castle. She was sat in potions class. Snape had given them a new challenge today-brewing a shrinking potion. She was in the middle of slicing caterpillars, when she heard a cold voice "Potter, is it true? Sirius Black is after you and now all your friends have to evacuate their homes for the holidays? Have fun sharing a tent with all the Weasleys" Malfoy and his cronies snickered to each other. She looked at Harry and knew Malfoy was trying to antagonise him so Snape would have another excuse to give him a detention. <br/>"Shove off Malfoy, why do you care?" Said Ron. <br/>"At least Harry will be with his friends" She added "I doubt anyone ever visits you over the holidays" Malfoys' expression dropped as he turned from Harry to her. "Was anyone talking to you? Stick to what you know and maybe you won't get a troll" He and his fellow Slytherins started snickering again. Typical. She knew she shouldn't have asked for his help. Of course he would tell his friends and be the but of his jokes. Snape, who had been traipsing around the room, judging everyone's potions had arrived at their table. "Excellent, Draco, your potion has turned green-10 points to Slytherin." Snape had cut off their conversation, in good time too before the two tables were about to go into an insult war. Snape continued speaking to Malfoy "Please come with me, I need to speak to you outside. You too Miss Granger" Hermione was confused. Why was she being called away? Her potion had also turned green, of course Gryffindor was not awarded any house points. What could her and Malfoy have in common besides their potion making skills?</p><p>Her and Malfoy were outside the class, whilst the rest of the class continued brewing. "I know this might be unexpected for you both but there has been a change in plans. You are aware we are housing certain young wizards and witches under magical protection over the holidays?"<br/>"What's that got to do with me Professor?" Malfoy asked confused.<br/>"Miss Granger was to be housed with Professor Lupin. Unfortunately, he will be indisposed during the first week." He turned towards Malfoy "Your father has agreed that Miss Granger will reside at Malfoy Manor instead." With that shocking statement Snape left them to go back to his class<br/>"Father would never agree to this" He turned to face her with an annoyed look on his face. She didn't know what to say, this was the last thing she would've thought to happen to her. In 2 weeks time she would be living at Malfoy Manor- with Draco Malfoy for a house mate. "I'm hardly excited at the thought of having to see your face every day Malfoy, I'm going to find McGonnagall and see if I can live with someone sane"....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>